


"The Choice" (Batman v Superman, Clark x Reader x Bruce)

by oofieLia



Category: Batman - Fandom, BatmanvSuperman, BruceWayne - Fandom, ClarkKent, DcComics, DcUniverse - Fandom, Geek - Fandom, Superhero - Fandom, Superman - Fandom, justiceleague
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Spoilers, Batman x Reader, BatmanvSuperman - Freeform, Batmanxreader, Ben affleck x reader, Bruce Wayne X Reader, Bruce Wayne is Batman, DC Comics Rebirth, DC comics - Freeform, F/M, Fan Comics, Justice League (2017) Spoilers, JusticeLeague - Freeform, Love Story, Love Triangles, Marvel - Freeform, Minor Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Pre-Justice League (2017), Protective Clark Kent, Superman X reader - Freeform, Supermanxreader, Top Clark Kent, Written Pre-Justice League (2017), batmanxreaderxsuperman, brucewaynexreader, clark kent x reader - Freeform, clarkkentxreader, henry cavill x reader, justice league - Freeform, supermanxreaderxbatman, wonder woman - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofieLia/pseuds/oofieLia
Summary: "No!"...."There's a choices (Y/n)...well, you have to choose sweetie! Is it the the son of Krypton? Or the son of Gotham?" Lex Luthor said bracingly__________________________________Its been long years since you never seen your childhood friend Clark Kent since you and your parents moved in other country when you're six yrs old and they worked in Wayne's company located in Indiana and you meet this little Bruce Wayne there and became best friends until you two grow up. Your parents sadly died during the massive incident of ensuing battle between Zod who invaded with his aliens the earth and the hero known as 'Superman' and led to the massive destruction of the city as well as destruction of the Wayne's company building and that the cause you lose your parents. You resigned in Wayne's company cause you try to move on and forget what happend to your parents and next few days you find a new job and moved in Daily Planet and thank god to your friend helped you found a job and suddenly you meet unexpectedly your best childhood friend—Clark Kent.___________________________________(Batman x Reader x Superman)





	1. "Childhood Memories"

_(Twenty years ago - At Kent's farm - Dusk)_

"Where are you? Hello??...."

You look around the place and just hear crickets noises

"Clark...?

Where are you?"

You entered in the barn and groaned little

"Y'know I change my mind! I hate hide and seek! Ugh cause I know you're going to cheat!" You said with your little cute voice tone (well because you're just seven years old while Clark is twelve year old XD)

"Hey, I don't cheat" You hear someone

So you look up and frowned, seeing Clark floating in the ceiling and gave '-I-knew-it-look' look

Suddenly Clark grabs you and you two fly away outside the barn and flew towards through the corn fields you giggled and smiles ear to ear "Wooooh!" Clark's yelled

"Clark! I don't like flying!!" You groaned and buried your face in his chest

"Why? Scared of heights (Y/n)?" He smirked

You look up to his blue ocean eyes "Can't you see?!"

He chuckeld and you closes your eyes and buried your face on his chest again and until you two got in Clark's house "Alright here we go. We're going down now (Y/n)"

He slowly flew down with you while turning around like what Cinderella and the Prince Charming do like twirling around vibe.

"Oh finally" You sighed

He smiles then he puts you down. You two were standing in front of the front door

"Honestly that was fun. Thank you Clark!"

"You're welcome (Y/n)" He smiles charmingly and you swiftly hug him and he hugged you back and pats your head.

You look up to his eyes while his arms still wrapped around you "And thank you for trying to make me happy after I lost my bro-" You added and he cut you off

"Sshh...Anytime. I just want you to be happy (Y/n) and if you need me...I'll always be there for you and to make you smile. You're just a kid you deserve to be happy" He smiles and kisses your head then you beamed and buried your face on his chest again.

"You really make me happy in a way no one else can, Clark"

__________

"What? You will move in Indiana?" Mrs. Kent said anxiously

Well your parents and Clark's parents were close friends as his father and your father have same job and work together and in the farm. Sometimes you all likely to visit in their house to have bonding and chit chatting and talks about their work and life they're like a your family cause you and your family have simple life like them and it's funny when you meet Clark in the first place, you really don't want to talk to him cause he seems look and act bit strange and weird all the time but then suddenly you found out that he's something! (Wow you're such'a ninja huh) He then shows his true self for you just to be happy after you lost your older brother like what happened just awhile ago you two flew in the sky and it's feels like so magical and wonderful to you and you hope you'll never forget this moment even when you growing up.

"Yes, Martha. I...I found this company and this company is from Got-"

Suddenly someone cut off the conversation. You suddenly ran inside the house with Clark holding your hand. "Mom! Can we stay a little longer?"

They look up to you

And you look anxious by seeing their faces. You let go Clark's hand, he glance at it.

"Sorry. Did I disturb you two? Mom?"

"Oh no dear (Y/n)" Martha smiles weakly and shook her head

Clark holds your shoulder and gave you warm smile look, trying to comfort you "What's going on mom?" He asked then he his face became serious

"Uh, nothing Clark-"

"We're moving away, (Y/n)" Your mom quickly said hastily

"Oh, okay" You nodded

"No, I mean....we're leaving here and move to Indiana" She gave little smile and you frowned

You yank from Clark's hand holding your shoulder and you walk towards to your mom "It means we can't see them anymore?" You pointed them

She sighs. "Of course we can!" She smiles warmly

You shook your head and slowly look up to Clark with his blank look

**_**Time skip**_ **

While it's raining outside.

"I'm going to miss you (Y/n)" Clark said while holding umbrella and strokes your cheek. Then you suddenly hugged him tightly. And your mom and Martha just smiles watching you both.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Nope, not really" He chuckled then you hugged him tighter

"How about now?" You pouted

"Still no cause I-"

"-Clark?" His father gave a warned look but with smile, he and Martha is standing in the porch. Clark nodded at him and breathe heavily and hugged you back

"-C'mon they have to go now." His father added with chuckle cause your mom gets inside the cab already, waiting for you.

"Sorry," Clark told him then he let you go

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. Hope we'll see each other soon" You said

"And we'll fly again—uh–I mean we'll fly those paper planes again..soon" He glanced at his Father and he look down to you and pats your head and you giggle.

Then his parents gets inside their house because it's starting to rain heavy

"Yeah, soon" You grinned

"Now, that's what I wanted to see...just smile (Y/n) smile. Be happy always no matter what happens you're a strong girl because you deserve to be happy and yeah, I know is not because everything is good, but cause you can see the good side of everything, remember that" He said sincerely

You smiled charmingly and tilt your head down "Y'know you talk too much Clark Kent" You pouted

He chuckled

"But thank you for everything! I'm going to miss you so much!" You tip toed and kiss his cheek

He beamed with his pink cheeks "Me too" Then he opened the taxicab's door and you entered and sit at the backseat while your mother sits in the front

He closed it, and funny thing happened that he almost break it as it sounds he's about to smash it.

You gaped and covered your mouth and giggled

He widen his eyes "IM SORRY!"

"Be careful!!" You mouthed with smile on your face

He smiles again before the taxi starts moving then until you get far away from the their house you waved your hand to him and he waves back

"Hope we'll see each other soon...." You said from your mind

 

**________________**

**Alright my fellow readers! Thanks for reading this! So what do y'all guys think? Please comment let me know if I'm going to continue this weird story! And thankie thanks again! LOL Xxx**


	2. "Metropolis"

**_(A year ago - During the battle of Superman and Zod - Morning)_ **

*********

Bruce _on 7:05 am :_

_"-Hey_

_-I miss you (Y/n), even though we just talked at the meeting yesterday._

_\- And BTW I loved the red dress you had one last week, let’s do it again this week, what do you prefer a restaurant? or a cocktail bar?, you choose and I’ll arrange. Don't worry this isn't a date but if you would want to…then_

_-So, see you later"_

You read and got amused by Bruce's text message again and you're thinking if you will go or not, you look up at the clock and it's 10:45 am in the morning and you are in your penthouse, alone and working in your office room. You furrowed your brows and chuckled by reading your best friend's text message again. You stand up and walk towards and sits in the couch, facing in the big window with the view of the city.

You type

_"Sorry late reply.. I'm busy and just saw this weird message. Seriously? You miss me that much Bruce? I didn't know you can do that , as you have a lot of girl–friends. And sounds fancy huh. Of course I would love to go again and-"_

All of sudden your place starts shaking weirdly like an earthquake. "Wooah!" You stand up and look up in the outside window in and see like a spaceship!!? And it was hella huge ship!

===============

**(Bruce Wayne's POV)**

A falling jet crashes on an overpass just as Bruce starts the car, driving towards the carnage.

Bruce drives in the mostly empty streets as fire, debris and dust clouds occasionally force him to turn corners. He then grabs his cell phone and makes a call.

At the office. In the Wayne Financial office room, an elderly executive answers the phone.

"Jack" Bruce called him

 **"Bruce"** Jack answers

"Jack, is (Y/n) there?"

**"No, Bruce. Just her parents-"**

"Jack, listen to me. I want you to get everyone out of the building. Right now." He said firmly

Then Jack staring at the Kryptonian ship from his window

"You understand?"

  
Once the gravity beam hits the ground, destroying nearby skyscrapers, the Wayne Financial employees scream. People in the room started panicking and screaming and your mom and dad too.

"Oh my God" Mrs. (L/n) gaped

"Away from the windows!" Mr. (L/n) said waving his arm to move people away from the window

Then Jack downs the phone and starts screaming at the employees.

"Let's go! Come on, start moving now, people. Let's go! The boss wants us out of the building. So, let's make it happen"

People are now leaving in the building and suddenly Bruce's signal just got lost "Jack. Jack!"

Letting off the phone, Bruce continues taking turns as he faces cars crashing, planes falling, and firemen barricades. At a certain point, we see above the car the falling Firtress of solitude, which is crashing into the city, bringing down several skyscrapers in the process.

==========

**(Your POV)**

You gasped and can't take your eyes off in that terrifying what's going on in the outside, chaotic streets with people panicking. Then suddenly your place stops shaking, You look back down to your phone and didn't send your text message to Bruce cause you quickly called your mom and waiting for answer and still ringing and then—......no answer and you tried to call your dad.......and same too..there's no answer too.

So you panicked and walk side to side. You look outside the window again and see places it's really horrible. So you swiftly take your car keys and go outside of your penthouse and ride in the elevator goes the basement parking lot. Now finally, you got inside the car and drove away hastily.

Suddenly your phone rings while you're driving in the empty streets.You glance down to your phone and see 'Bruce Wayne' calling. So you pick it up and hear this Bruce Wayne's voice that you never hear this kind of voice before like is he mad? Or panicking? And you can hear the terrifying background noises too

"Bruce?!"

 **"(Y/N) WHERE ARE YOU?!"** He said

"On my way to Wayne's financial! Is my parents with you? Where are you?!"

**"Uh No..no they're not with me. They're with Jack"**

"Okay. I'm on the way"

**"NO (Y/N)! WHEREVER YOU ARE JUST STAY AT YOUR HOME, STAY SAFE. I'll be the one going-"**

Then you're getting slightly near at the Wayne's building but suddenly the broken concretes and stones blocking your way

"Shit." You gaped and stop driving

**"What happened?—(Y/n)?"**

"It's blocking my way to Wayne's financial, I'm going to turn around-"

**"-NO! Dont! (Y/N) it's not safe there! Go back to your house!"**

"Sorry! I got to go. My parents needs me Bruce" You turn off your phone and look up and see that floating spaceship in the sky you breathe heavily.

Then you look over your shoulder and starts driving and go towards the other way the available ones. You drove towards while other cars running away and you still keep going

=========

**(Bruce Wayne's POV)**

  
"Damn it" He glance at his phone and tries to call you again

But once Bruce sees a crowd standing in the middle of the street and the Kryptonian ship not firing beams anymore, he stops. Bruce steps out of the vehicle, seeing a plane with lighting coming out of it crash into spacecraft, before igniting something that send in a loud blast! At the crowd around Bruce. As the ship sucked in by some sort of singularity, Bruce runs down the chaotic streets.

  
Back at Wayne Financial, Jack stands at the empty office, staring at the destroyed downtown from the window. A building is blasted and the projectile is flying towards the Wayne building– Superman. he hits the floors below Jack and your parents offices and suddenly the building shakes and lights flicker.

Your parents look at each other and suddenly their daughter calls the mother's phone.

"It's (Y/n)" Your father said and glance at her phone

She picked up "(Y/n) hello?" Sadly the signal is bad and choppy and can't clearly hear their daughter's voice

"MOM!?"

=========

**(Back to your POV)**

"MOM!?" You cried out

"Can you hear me? Mom! Did you hear what I just said? I said you guys need to get out of there. Right now!" You added

But the signal is terrible and your mom's voice is choppy on your phone

"(Y/n) Sorry I can't hear you clearly right now, don't worry your dad and I– we will get out of here right now. I love yo-" **_*BOOM!*_**

You gaped and widen your eyes and tears starting to come out "No no no no no! MOM!! MOM!? DAD! NO!" But you don't hear her voice anymore just the long beep after that terrifying explosion and like a laser sound

You stopped the car and you slam your car's wheel by your arms "Oh god NO! Please!" You cried out loud and look at your phone

"Nooo!" You sobbed "Mom..? Dad?" You put your phone back to your ear then no answer. You rest your head on your crossed arms in the wheel and started crying while people panicking in the streets.

============

**(Bruce Wayne's POV)**

At that time, Bruce is on a trees where he can see his building, and tries calling Jack again and also your parents. Just as the automated error message "Were sorry. All services are busy now. Will you please try your call again later"

  
Then Bruce sees a heat vision beam shredding through the Wayne Financial Building like a big laser.  
_________

Back in the office, whose floor is being ripped apart by beams, Jack, still by the window, says a prayer.

"Heaven god. Creator of heaven and earth. Have mercy on my soul." He prays

______________

Bruce watches in horror as the building collapses. "JACK!!!"

Bruce fearlessly runs right into the falling debris, desperate to try and save someone in contrast to all the others are running away. The dust engulfs him.

========

**(Back again to your POV)**

You slowly look up and take a heavily breath and wiped your eyes firmly and you continue drove towards the Wayne's building while you look up in your mirror in front of you and see falling rocks in the sky with two men fighting with the blue suit with red cape one known as Superman while the other man with black suit

And now you're about getting near slightly and you gaped with tears in your glittering eyes and stare at the Wayne financial building was really massive crashed and concretes into broken pieces now with half building felled in the ground and all of sudden your car got smashed unexpectedly by a big broken concrete as it falls and roll over and hit in front of your car so you skids backwards back the street with people panicking and suddenly ** _*BOOM!!!*_** The truck near you explodes by the tank as Zod falls down with Superman so your car skids and rolls and hit in the building again and more explosion everywhere and around the buildings, your car was upside down now and the bad thing happened is your leg's got stuck in the other chair and you can't move you struggle and try to escape but you can't. You cried out "HELP!!! Ugh-" Then there's a blood drops on your arm and you look up and touch your head, bleeding badly and you're getting little dizzy. You look around the place, people are running away and panicking as Zod and Superman is here "H-help! Someone!" You try to reach and open the door.

**_*WOOSH!*_ **

**_*Thud!*_ **

Someone suddenly jumped down on the ground with a thud! In front of your car's door and it's squeaks as he opened it strongly with his strong arms.

You slowly look up "Help"

And widen your eyes "Superman.....?"

Then he just stares at you in a moment, curiously. So you look confused 'cause the way he stares at you like have he seen you before? Or maybe just, you look like a weird human being? But there's no time for this! Like _'are you going to help me? Or leave me here to die or what?'_

Still, staring at you like he can't believe at something. Examine your eyes. Then he shook his head little and starts helping you and-

 

_**(To be continued)** _

**_________________**

**All right! Thanks for reading my fellow readers! Going to update new chapter this week. Hope y'all can wait and thank you again! Xxx**


	3. "Flashback and lies"

_(Wayne's Financial Building - Afternoon)_

 

_You're 11 years old here and your life is getting better sudden and having wealthy family since your parents became like business partners with the Wayne family._

"Good afternoon! Mr. (L/n)" You walk inside at his office room with your school uniform and bagpack on your back, you notice your father looks so busy as he hurrying fixing and signing his documents and papers in the desk and jerk towards the drawer with folders and papers

You look at him grimly "You busy boss?" You sat down at his chair and watching him.

"Oh ha-ha boss?-"

"Yeah. That's what people call you here right? Cause you're the boss here" You throw your bag on the ground

Your Dad just chuckled and shook his head

"By the way where's mom?" You look outside the window with the view of people working in their desk.

"Meeting room. Oh and dear, how's school?"

"Well, school is.......school is okay" You yawned

He slowly nodded and chuckled

"Why mom's in meeting room? And-" You pointed what your father's doing "-What is going on?" You asked continually and chuckled

"Sweetie, honestly I can't talk right now. I'm busy, sorry"

You stand up "It's okay Dad, I guess I should better be going then-" You pick up your bag and sighs and slowly walk towards the door "-Take your time..and you and mom..just take care"

He nodded without looking at you cause he really busy filling up his papers "Yes and thank you and you too dear take care. See you later, go home safely"

"Oh hey, Jack!" You greeted Jack as he knocks on the door, he smiles back

"Hello (Y/n)! You're here again?"

"Yup just wanted to check my parents if they're okay ooor...I just want to stay here. So. But I think I've change my mind" You said and nodded bracingly and wear your bagpack

He chuckled then he look at your Father "Mr. (L/N)"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Mr. Wayne will be here in 10 minutes and your wife wants you to go prepare in the meeting room"

Your father look up to him and glance at you he breathe deeply "Alright, tell her I'm coming"

Jack nodded

"Well, I got to go now Dad, bye! Oh and bye Jack!" You waved at them and starts walking backwards

"Nah going to take you in the elevator little Miss" He follows you as start walking away. You giggled

"Jack stop, you sound like a...butler"

"I'm just being gentleman and heh, I'm going down too in the meeting room" He smiles

"-and pfft! I'm no "little" miss since...I almost got red belt last summer taekwondo class y'know" Then you froze and look up to him "OH don't tell it to my mom"

**_**Time skip**_ **

You two were now inside the elevator with seven people.

"Wait, I thought Mr. Wayne and his wife died years ago? So....who is this....another Wayne? The brother something like that?"

Jack shook his had and chuckled little "Yeah they died years ago (Y/n) but this Mr. Wayne, is.."

You slightly gaped "Wait!, so he's now handling this stuffs-uh-company huh" Then you crossed your arms and tilt your head

_***Ting!*** _

The elevator door opens and two people goes outside

"Yes" Jack said bracingly and you moved to the side to have a space after the two people goes outside and leaned your head in the wall with Jack behind you look at his watch.

"So this mister...Wayne..may be old and have family too?"

"Oh well uhm-" Jack wavers "I mean, it's their son..."

"son?"

"Yes, name Bruce Wayne"

"Well, yikes I didn't know they have a son..but maybe he's an old guy now, I mean— a kid own this big company? Who would let a kid own this kind of company? It's weird. Wait is he that old? Jack? Have you heard about him?"

**_*Ting!*_ **

Then the three people came outside and only two people left with you two.

"Uhh...I really haven't see their son looks like" Jack said anxiously

Then You hear this teenager guy suddenly speaks out boastfully.

"Well, I heard about the Bruce Wayne you're talking about, miss but I might say your wrong-"

So, you swiftly look over your shoulder and frowned little, then he sniggers

 **"-he's not an old man neither have family"** The teenager said continually, have black hair and blue eyes and have pale white skin and wearing a black turtle neck with black coat and have an old man beside him but looking casually fine.

"OH is that so? But how can you be that so sure?" You slowly face him and cross your arms again with your eyes narrows, he's amused by your actions

"Cause I know him"

"Know him? What? Like he's like your uncle? And anyway why are you here? Does your parents—they work here too?"

He chuckled little "Yeah before.."

"Ooh what do you mean? "Before"..sorry then why are you here? If they don't work here anymore and where are they now?"

He glanced down the ground "Gone. But I'm the one doing their work now"

Then you just stare at him and thinks suspiciously like who is this guy? Your thought and he looks like a fourteen or fifteen years old or above

"You? YOU kid, working here?" You rose your brows with curled lips

He look away in seconds and smirks. You look puzzled and glance at the old man beside him who is just beaming and looking away.

"Sorry w-what's so funny about it? You look fifteen-"

Then he cut you off

"Cause I'm the Bruce Wayne you're talking about and no I'm sixteen, kid" He smirked and look at you.

You look confuse with your eyebrows furrowed 'Wait, did he just called me a kid? Ugh I swear if he calls me that word again..I'll show him that his wrong with my fist'

**_*Ting!*_ **

Suddenly the elevator opened

"I think this is the floor master Bruce" The old man beside him said with fancy British accent

"Master Bruce?" You slightly mouthed

"Alright Alfred" Bruce smiles and still his eyes locks on you, waiting for you to look away since you did something embarassing to yourself and like you two having staring contest right now

"Now, sadly we have to go but its so lovely chatting with you dear." Alfred added with nod his head

You just slightly gaped and look puzzled you quickly look away from that damn blue ocean eyes and that makes remind you someone?...ish?

The Bruce Wayne pats your shoulder before he walks out the elevator "Kid, chat you soon as if we see each other again Miss?..-" He's waiting for your name but

Someone suddenly cut him off "Mr. Wayne! You're here, well Good afternoon!" Your mother approached then she look down at you surprised "(Y/n) what're you doing here?"

"Oh...(Y/n)" Bruce mouthed with nodding his head to Alfred

You wavers "Uh–mo–oh! have to go, sorry" You almost called her mom and that what makes Bruce stares at you curiously and you look at her grimly and look back at Bruce who's starting to stare at you amusingly now as you started push the close door button with your pink cheeks before Jack goes outside with them "Bye jack!"

"Uh? Bye" He said

As the elevators closing, your mother crosses her arms and sighs deeply

And you slightly rolled your eyes as you sees Bruce's smug face when the door moves and covers your mother and everyone's face and just him, you look at him irritably waiting for him to look way but his eyes STILL locks on yours like he wants you to get really annoyed or something but honestly you really now getting annoyed like this Bruce Wayne kid is like a billionaire spoiled brat child from Gotham? Or whatever he is! But damn it you really got awkward moment with him a moment ago _'Yeah? He's the Bruce Wayne the son of Wayne couple who died years ago and I didn't know they have a son! And now own this company! But he is just like a kid?'_ And until the door finally closed!

"Gosh! That was really very embarrassing! Oh what the heck (Y/n)!? You really talk too much do you!?" You hissed and leaned at the wall.

____________

"Sorry about that, heh Mr. Wayne" Your mother turns around to them and smiles grimly

"Who's that? Why she's here?" Bruce asked with his eyes narrows

Jack chuckled "It's Mr. And Mrs. (L/n)'s only daughter"

"Ah..she seems lovely but tough one girl" Alfred said, your mothers smiles

"Yeah really" Bruce added

"Yes her name's (Y/n) AND sorry about THAT awhile ago she acts that weird, uh I don't know why, she's like that when…something happen"

Jack chuckled little

"Why there's something happened?" She asks

Bruce nodded and slightly shrugged "She's just a funny person"

Your mother just gave a puzzled look then she look around giving amused look

Jack and Bruce look at each other, Bruce just smiles and looks down.

________________________

Later on, you've reached the ground floor and head towards the outside the building with your driver and Mercedes black car and you get inside and can't stop thinking what you did awhile ago that embarrassing moment with the teenager guy who owns now this company.

"Let's go home! Joey!" You called him before you close the door

"You okay (Y/n)?" Joey asked as he gets in the car and starts the engine

"AUGH freaking Bruce Wayne!" You hissed and buried your face in your bag

"What? Bruce?"

"Nothing! Just please drive Joey! Ugh I hate myself"

_****Super duper long Time skiiiiiiip**** _

Yep it's next six years, morning. You get up in your bed and it's Saturday. You walk outside of your big bedroom, well you live now with your parents in this nice big simple house

and you head downstairs living room and all of sudden you see new mails in the table. You're about to take the mails but your mom suddenly came and sees what're you doing "(Y/n)? Why do I need to tell you that you don't have to check those?" She snatch it from your hand

"But mom I was just checking if Clark–Oh!" You swiftly take the envelope with the name from Clark Kent "-See!" Then you raise it childishly and your mom just sighs

"Wait is this from—Clark?" You examine the envelope but your mom snatched it swiftly

"Hey! No wait! Mom" You reach her hand but she hid it behind her back. You sniffles and rose your brows giving '-why-would-you-do-that?' Look "Come on, I've waited for his reply! He's about to give me his cellphone number cause I asked him long time ago. Ugh I don't know why he's just replied so lately, just now. I've keep sending him letters and his not responding back but now..? He's just–uh well maybe he's been busy, come on mom give it back it's been awhile really"

"Eat breakfast first and get ready your dress"

"What? Where are we going?"

"Just do what I say sweetie" Your mother walk towards the stairs

You breathe heavily "Finee!" You said bracingly with sarcastic tone and go back to your bedroom.

"Eat! Breakfast!" You hear your mother

**_********_ **

Later on, you and your parents done eating breakfast then she mentioned something that you guys are going to attend party like a grand ball for the company the Wayne being successful company again.

"A grand ball? Are you kidding me?" You tilt your head down at your mother

"Yes sweetie, and have surprised for you later" She nodded

"Oh no, please don't make me wear those ridiculous dresses and killing shoes I swear, mom. Please don't"

"Heyy, I'm not going to do that to you (Y/n)"

"I was just kidding mom! But please, seriously though" then you two chuckled then you ran back upstairs to the bedroom

**_***Time skip***_ **

It's evening, you wored the dress what your mother gave to you but honestly, you like it though cause it's pretty white dress, it's kind of dress that you can't take your eyes off from it cause it's so beautiful. Your OOTD

You go outside of your bedroom, goes downstairs in the living room looking for your parents but it seems like they're not here 'Maybe they're in the office room again' your thought.

You go back upstairs

Then suddenly your phone beeps and you stopped and standing in the stairs and take out your phone from your purse cause your father texted you and said they already got of to the event cause they need to go there already cause there's something urgent going on maybe it's about business again.

"Okay, well I guess I'm going to drive on my own cause Joey is not here anymore" You turn off your phone and sighs. You go back to your bedroom and take your shoes and you hear a doorbell "Who's that?" And suddenly you hear the door opened. So you curiously peek outside your bedroom's door and you put down your shoes.

You walk outside your bedroom and head to the stairs and you look down and see someone a guy with nice tuxedo, he's looking around the place, you look at him suspiciously like _'who is this guy? Just entered my house already without asking? Wait is that, is this supposed to be surprise?-'_

"You know you can wait outside or ask first before you entering the house, right?…Bruce" You gave a smug look with your crossed arms, he slightly startled or like pretended then he turn around and look up and sees you ( his reaction :

 then he grins like cashmere cat, ear to ear.

"(Y/n) is that you?"

You giggled then while you walk downstairs, he just can't take his eyes off on you and look amused "You...look...wonderful" and you just smiled with pink cheeks and you suddenly walk towards to him and tip toed before hugged him, he hugs you back.

"It's been a long time..?"

He sniggers "Miss me?"

Then you two let go, his eyes locks on yours and didn't see him cause you examining him and his outfit.

"Yeaah, and yoou...looking good Mr. Wayne" You pat his shoulders

He chuckled "Ah..thanks"

"Wow, Bruce did you got more taller? or it's just that I'm not wearing heels?" You said

"Accept it, you're just so short"

"Oh ha-ha I'm not that short Bruce and yeah maybe I'll prove it to you with the help of my heels, and speaking of that I'll go back to my bedroom and wear my shoes."

You go back upstairs "Wait there"

He nodded

"Please behave.." You added

"Yeah yeah" He gave smug look

Then you go inside your bedroom and take your shoes on "Damn heels"

**_***Time skip***_ **

At the party, you arrived with Bruce Wayne in a big fancy famous hotel. The grand ball party with fancy music and crowded people, dancing on the dance floor, drinking and chit chatting and suddenly some people starts staring at you two when you two enters

"I shouldn't wear this dress" You frowned

He scoffs "It's not the dress. It's just you look lovely tonight (Y/n)"

"Yeah right" You said sarcastically

Then he look at you and smiles warmly "You do look beautiful"

You look up to him "Really?" He smirked and nodded then you look around the place "Well, thanks..? I guess" You blushed

"Well, now I'm just going to leave you here Bruce-" You added and stars walk backwards

"Wait why? We just got here"

"Duh, you are Mr. Wayne. People are going to talk to you and about the company and-"

"Yes I'm the Mr. Wayne but why can't I ask my girl-friend-"

"Girlfriend?" you snort

He wavers "-I mean friend, a girl, why can't I ask her to dance with me?" He raised his hand

You rolled your eyes and hold his hand "Wait am I the friend you're talking about?"

"You mean my girl...friend?, a beautiful girl just hold my hand right now?"

"Oh my god are you flirting with me? You mother-"

He cuts you off "-Just sweet words please?" Then he suddenly pulls you and wrapped his arm around your waist while you hold his right hand and lean your other hand on to his left shoulder and you two starts dancing and join in the crowd with people dancing

"Sweet? Sorry not a fan of that. I'm into spicy or sour. So, you'll get used to it"

"But aren't you sweet tooth? Person?" He leans his face close to you

"Dude, I'm talking about myself, I'm not a sweetest person you'll ever meet. Maybe cause I'm tougher than my looks?-" You stopped dancing and Bruce just gave 'oh-is-that-so?-' look and you take the wine from the waiter behind Bruce and he thought your going to hug him and you got amused by his reactions and you hold the glass of wine and sniffed it and starts walk backwards but he swiftly grab your arm

"And doesn't mean you're tough, you can-"

"-Pfft I know, I was about to give it to you don't worry, since you're twenty two now and getting older" You gave it to him

He sniggered and narrowed his eyes "I'm not getting old"

"I'm just kidding Bruce" You chuckled and starts walking backwards

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about me Bruce since you got company" You tilt your head high and look at the people behind him who got notebook in there hand and a recorder.

He look back and sees them

"Hello Mr. Wayne is that your girl-"

Then he look over his shoulder and sees you got disappeared in the crowd like a ninja, he shook his head

"Mr. Wayne, Mr. Wayne the company-" they call him

"Sorry, uh what are you going to ask?" He asked

**_***Time skip***_ **

After he's done in interview, you see him suddenly there's other girl came by him just starts talking to him with a flirt and they started laughing each other and having a good time talking.

"Here we go the Bruce Wayne.." You slowly drink your juice. You're standing and leaning in the table and watching everyone around the place and you getting bored right nowand you kinda want to go home.

"Hey are you (Y/n)? The daughter of Mr. (Y/F/n) (L/n)?" Some guy just asked you with blonde hair.

you look over your shoulder and just nod your head "Yes, I am. How did you know?"

He chuckled "It's just that we have history class together"

"Sorry what? The music is too loud" You chuckled

Then he lean his face close to your ear "Sorry. I said, we have history class together. We go at the same school"

You nodded and smiled "Oh my god, I think yes" You pat his shoulde "Wait wasn't that weird? I mean I know all of my classmate names but you? Wait is your name chuck?"

He sniggers "Actually it's Charlie"

You giggled "Oh sorry!"

"It's okay"

Then you glance at Bruce and suddenly he keep glancing at you repeatedly while he's talking to the girl,

You leaned at Charlie's ear "cause that's what our classmates call you, I'm sorry"

He chuckled "It's okay, by the way congrats about the company. My father works here"

"Thanks, congrats to us. I bet your father did the great job on his work too" You raised your drink

Then he turn around and take the two glass of wine from the waiter just pass by and he put something on other drink like a capsule then he slightly shake it, it disappeared "Yeah thanks" He gave the other one to you, you take it and nodded slowly.

And when he lean his face close to your neck and says "cheers" you look behind him and you suddenly don't see Bruce from the crowd, just disappeared.

Then Charlie lean back and cover the view of crowd people and make a toast with you. "You look lovely today (Y/n)" He added

"Thanks, uh-cheers" You nodded and raise your glass

And you look at your drink grimly "Drink..." He said

"Sorry, it's my first time. My parents won't let me drink wine just only when I turn eighteen"

He sniggers "Is your parents with you? No right? C'mon you have to celebrate and just enjoy the party"

"Okay your right" You're about to drink but someone suddenly grab your hand and

"Bruce?"

he take the glass of wine "I wouldn't drink that if I were you" He said simply and he swiftly throw the wine in the plant near you, you look puzzled

"-And YOU come with me" He put the glass in the table then grip Charlie's arm and starts walking away

"What why?" Charlie wavers

"Bruce what's going on? What are you doing? Bruce!" you ran and followed them as they walk outside the room.

"Bruce!" You see him snatch something little little plastic bag from Charlie's blazer

"Can you tell me what are you planning to do?" He said gruffly and he grips Charlie's collar

You hold Bruce's arm "Bruce stop, it's not worth it"

"You see this? (Y/n)?" He shows you the plastic bag

"Oh my god, you're trying to drugged me?" You furrowed your brows at Charlie

Then Bruce's two hands were now grip to Charlie's collar "Answer me!" He glared but said it calmly and push him in the wall

"Bruce, stop." You said firmly

"It-it's just I—I!-" Charlie shivers "I'm sorry I will never do it again please let me go"

"Bruce you're choking him. Let him go it's not worth it" You wrapped your arm around his shoulders

He glanced at it then he let Charlie go "If I see you again doing that to the other girls, I'm going to FIND you and HUNT you down"

You shook your head at Charlie "You better run now, boy"

He nodded and wavers and step backwards

"Oh wait up chuck! You forgot something" You grab his shoulder and he turn around then **_*BAM!*_**

You punched his face and Bruce raise his brows like he didn't expect that was going to happen and gave '-Im-impressed-' look

"Asshole" You said continually

Then Charlie cover his eyes and starts running away like a idiot.

You shook your hand and hold it "Oww" You glared "Ugh!" then you scowled and about to ran after him

"Hey hey, calm down" Bruce wrap his arms around your waist to stop you "(Y/n) you're okay?"

You slight yank "Yeah, never better" You sniggered and step back you look down to your hand "That'd hurt but... I never feel so good punching someone, it's been awhile since I quit taekwondo class long time ago" You chuckled

Then Bruce hold your hand "does it hurts?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine Bruce really" You pat his chest

"Really? You sure?" He tilt his head down and narrowed his eyes at you, you shrugged then he sighs and he blows your hand and kissed it "There" Then he let you go

You curled your lips and got amused "What's that for?"

"Nothing, just-"

"-substitute mommy care bear?" You said then he look at you puzzled then you start giggled and laughing with your eyes closed and clapping his shoulder then he followed laughing too as you look so cute laughing like that "You're so weird" He nodded

"No, you are! But...thanks Bruce.." You breathe heavily and stopped giggling "I mean everything, thank you for caring me. You don't know how I really owe you one"

He smiled warmly back and look down to your eyes "It's no problem. I owe you too, you've been always a good friend.....and no matter what happens, I will always be there for you, to protect you"

You chuckled "Bruce stop. You sound like a—superhero but heh, thanks.."

"Well I am, I helped you and-" He said boastfully

"-Yeah right, you just save my butt Bruce!" You punch slightly his arm.

He chuckled

You sighed "The party's great but I think...I have to go home. I'm tired…because of this damn heels"

He chuckled

"Let me get you home" He followed you as you start walking

"Y'know, I'm seventeen now Bruce and I can drive a car"

"Yeeeah I know your not a kid anymore, but I'm still going to drive you home just to make sure you're safe and you're not drunk while driving"

"Hey, I didn't drink anything!"

"Silly, I caught you almost drink that wine"

"Ugh..so?"

"So, what?"

"Nothing, I mean, sorry, I didn't mean to"

"Oh yes, you meant to do it (Y/n)!" He said irritably and gave you that kind of look that you're going to get annoyed, like smug face . He walk outside of the hotel building, you followed him with your stoic look

"Hey I said I don't" You said firmly

"Yeah right" He said sarcastically and nodded

You furrowed your brows

He look around the place "Your key?" He raise his hand

"You really make me want to punch you too huh?" You murmured

He glanced at you "Huh?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What?" You widen your eyes and pretends didn't hear him too, he shook his head and sighs

"I said your car key (Y/n)"

"Ohh..alright" You nod your head and take out your key from your purse and while he's looking around. You go behind him and throw your car key above the air "Here catch!" You smirked, he look up and while he's going to catch the key you throw a fist straight towards his cheek then suddenly he catch your hand and the key at the same time, you gaped but you expect this is going to happen though.

"I catch it—both" He smirked

You chuckled and yank and swiftly pinch his cheek

"Hey! No, don't do that (Y/n)" He sniggers then he gave the car key to the guard

You chuckled "Sorry you deserve that. Cause you look so funny and cute"

He curled his lips and shook his head.

Then your car shows up. The guard throw the car key and you're about to catch it but Bruce's arm blocks you and he's the one catches the key.

You sighed "I change my mind you're not funny at all, you should get punched"

"I'll drive" Then he just smirked at you.

_*****Time skip***** _

You got home with Bruce, you two are in the living room.

"Thanks Bruce" He gave you the car key "you should go back now"

"Nah, I'm going to stay here for awhile...can I? It's cold outside-"

"Well, I'm going to make a hot cocoa and get my boardgames then" You nodded

"Thanks, and make sure make the hot cocoa hot, I'm counting on it"

"Yes, pfft Mr. Wayne!" You said sarcastically then you go upstairs "Stay there, I'm going to change in my comfy shoes" You said irritably and continue go upstairs straight towards through your bedroom

and suddenly you see your mother's office room was open and you walk towards and about to close it but you see the envelope from earlier in the desk so you curiously look around the room before you get inside and grab the envelope and sees it's from Clark Kent and it's written last three months ago then you see this drawer underneath the desk has a key on it and you've never seen this before "Well this is new...and mommy forgot to keep the key" You pursed your lips then you unlocked it and opened it and all of sudden you see a lot of envelope "What the hell?"

______________

"Oh hello Bruce, you're here? How you doing? It's been along time since you go back to gotham last two month ago" Your mother suddenly get inside the house

Bruce smiles "Yeah, hi Mrs. (L/n) well, I've been good, heh, and everything in the company wow we did a great job"

"We surely did and that's great"

______________

"Is this my writing?" You check all the envelope stationary "wait, I wrote this when I was twelve and thirteen and fourt–WAIT why all of my letters is all here? and didn't sent to Clark? WHY?" Then you look at the corner inside of the drawer and see from Kansas and Clark Kent "Oh my god" You take all his letters (it's like more than fifteen letters) and you stand up "This is so many...letters...w-w-why my mom would hide this from me? She lied to me?!" Your eyes starting to burn as the tears coming out "Wow, that's funny someone just ruined my childhood"

You swiftly walked out the room and go to your bedroom and shuts the door and it echoed the hall.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked

"I don't know" Your mother quickly goes upstairs and Bruce followed him

"Uh, no Bruce you can stay there"

Bruce frowns and just nod his head

**_******_ **

Your mother knocked on your door and hastily opened it then she sees you standing in front of your bed with a bunch of letters in there and your about to open the letter from your hand

You hear the door opened

"He always send me a letter—"

Then you turn around and see your mother's face

"-mom..." You said continually

"No, (Y/n)" She walk towards

"You've been lying to me? For the whole time! making me look so dumb even as when I was a kid waiting for his reply and this? What is this? Mom? Please can you explain?" You smiled in pissed off way

"I can explain"

"Oh yes you can mom" You said sarcastically

She scoffs and take all the Clark's letters "listen to me (Y/n), I am just helping you"

"Helping me what? FOR WHAT? Well this is looks not helping to me" You chuckled

"No, because sweetie, this is not helping you-" She raise the letters "-you're better than this you don't need this anymore" She take the letter from your hand too and there's something came out from the envelope and it's like a necklace and it fell on the bed

"Oh yes not anymore mom. Cause it's too late! It's done it happens! C'mon you can keep those my friend's letters again or maybe throw it away cause that's what you always do! You always do the right thing."

"Why is this boy is like important to you?"

"I don't know! I..don't remember exactly, ask my eight years old self? but I barely remember like it feels like he always there for me mom and especially the time I lost my older brother, he's there for for me he makes me smile and comfortable and feel loved like what my brother's do, Y'know he's like a family. And you know what? I noticed you've changed since when our life's starts getting better?"

"Lower down your voice (Y/n) Bruce might hear us"

"Well I don't care if he might hear us mom! and I don't care anything anymore! Even myself! I don't care myself anymore and that letters! I don't care at anything at all"

"(Y/N)! I just want to protect you" Your mother hisses

You scoffed "Bullshit"

"No it's just that I don't want you to get hurt because he....Clark and his parents...I've heard there's a tornado incident in Kansas and they're one of the people who got—"

"No, no no way they're not there"

"I'm sorry, but they're gone now. It happened a months ago"

You frowned and shook your head "get out..."

"Sweetie, I'm very sorry"

"Get out, mom... just leave me alone" You cried out.

Then your mother just walk away hastily and when you're mother goes downstairs and sees Bruce in the stairs "Please talk to her Bruce" She sniffles and Bruce sees the letters in her hands and she hastily starts walking away and goes outside the house

**_*****_ **

You stand in front of your vanity and stare at yourself in the mirror while holding the gold necklace and it has like a little shaped sun on it it's like a made up by a hand 

and this is a gift from your friend Clark and got it from the letter, a present gift from your last seventeenth birthday. You touch your chest and look down, frowning cause you feel bad about your childhood friend name Clark who sadly gone months ago, you don't know why you feel sad about it cause it was very long time ago and you just barely remember know him and those childhood memories, but it still hurts cause it's your childhood friend and a family.

All of sudden you here a noise behind you at the balcony with curtains swaying calmly, a noise like a woosh with thud! .You look hastily over your shoulder and see something shadow but you're not sure, what're you seeing cause you feel tired right now, you slowly walk towards but Bruce suddenly came in, you look away from the balcony and look at Bruce's worried look, standing beside at the door.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly

You swiftly hugged him and closed your eyes and buried your face on his shoulder. He hugs you back and lean his chin on the top of your head.

"Bruce...my friend d-died and I didn't know. What kind of friend am I? I didn't know my best friend-"

"Ssh" He stroke your hair

"-I feel so bad!" You said continually

"No, ssh I'm here for you (Y/n), I'm so sorry about your friend, don't worry I'm here for you" He kissed your temple and pats your back and you hugged him tightly.

All of sudden you two hear a noise outside the balcony something like a wind with a swiftly swoosh! Like something flew away

You look up "You hear that? What's that?"

"I don't know maybe it's just the wind"

 

============

**_(Back to the battle of Superman v Zod)_ **

He shook his head slightly and swiftly pushed the chair from your leg and pull you away from the car "T-Thanks" You said

Then he carries you like a bridal style while he keeps his eyes on you "You...you alright? (Y/-" He asked

And when you look behind him and see the guy with black suit known as Zod he slowly gets up and throws a truck weakly towards you two and you didn't catch what superman said at the end like did he just said your name? Cause suddenly you cut him off as you yelled "Truck!"

He look over his shoulder and swiftly carry you properly and wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face on his chest then he quickly fly above the air with his arm raised and you closed your eyes cause he flied so furiously fast and so high and you peek and can see the buildings and chaotic streets down there

"Oh my god no"

"Scared of heights ma'am?" He asked

"Oh can't you see?" You said sarcastically and trying to catch your breath

Superman just raise his brows and nod his head and his face like he really can't believe at something. "Sorry. All right here you go"

Then he swiftly put you down in the quite street near the Wayne financial building

**_*THUD!*_ **

You startled and opens your eyes. "Thank you uh...Superman" Then he let you go, you look up to his blue ocean eyes.

He nodded and gave quick weak smile "Anytime. Go home, stay safe."

**_*SWOOosh!*_ **

"And you, be careful!" You look up to the sky and yelled, he stopped for a moment and look down at you then gave a nod of his head then he continued swiftly flied away with a swoosh!

And you look down and start ran towards through the Wayne financial building and until you got there you see the horrible chaotic streets and broken building and concretes peices are everywhere and you look up and see the Wayne financial building are terribly damaged and now look horrible and especially the logo just lying in the ground with broken concretes.

You continue running and looking around and see poor people and children walking in the streets. You glanced at the Wayne building and take out your phone and called your mother and father but you can't dialed both of them. You look up again at the building "Mom? Dad?" You sobbed and covered your mouth and your tears coming out.

"(Y/N)!" You hear Bruce

You look down with your lips slightly pout and tears fell off from your cheeks and see Bruce Wayne with employes beside him and a poor guy lost his legs lying on the ground.

"Bruce?" You cried out and you look up at the building again you kneel down and started crying, He glanced at it before he swiftly ran straight towards to you and he suddenly hugged you tight

"Bruce, is my mom and dad?-" You cried

"I am so sorry (Y/n)!"

"Bruce they're gone? Why?! And Jack, is Jack with you?!" You leaned back

He shook his head, you frowned deeply

"This is not going to happen if that alien didn't destroy our city" He said firmly

Then you hug him back tightly and buried your face on his chest "My m-mom and dad, I lost them. They're gone. Why I always lose my love ones!" You cried and shivers

Bruce strokes your head and whispers "I'm here, I'm here (Y/n) I'm here"

"Oh why...Bruce...why" You burst out your tears and cries like a river and Bruce just hushes you and strokes your head

"I'm here"

Then he look up and sees Superman and Zod fighting in the sky, he glares at superman.

_**(To be continued…)** _

_**_________________** _


	4. "Dark truth revealed"

_**( Cemetery - afternoon - dusk)** _

_(Few days later after the battle of Superman v Zod…)_

 

You are standing in front of your parents grave before you put down the bouquet of flowers in front of their grave.

You stare at them in a moment with your crossed arms and looking blankly.

Then you look up in the cloudy dark sky and sighs. And all of sudden you hear footsteps behind you.

"Ms. (L/n)?"

You hear a woman's voice, you look down and look over your shoulder.

"-Uh hi" She added and smiles slightly.

You turn around smiles weakly back "Hi—oh hey, Lois..Lane?"

"It's been a long time, classmate.." She said

You slightly chuckled "yeah"

"Let me guess, you're going to ask me about my parents' lost and the company"

She glanced at the grave "Ms. (L/n) I'm so sorry about your loss"

You just nodded and smiled weakly

"Just call me (Y/n) Lois, it's like we've never been friends before"

She scoffs "Sure..(Y/n)"

"I...actually miss you y'know..it's been a long time really"

"Yeah I missed you too, since you chose that company over instead to follow your dream to be a journalist, cause I know you love to write and I remember-" She sniggers "-you said when you're little kid you keep sending letters from your childhood friend? I remembered"

You sighed "Yeah it's been hard...sorry, it's for my parents and I love them."

"I know you have to." Lois nodded

"Yes, I do love writing...I didn't know you still remember about that...and about I keep sending letters to my childhood friend? but uh-" You chuckled

"-Wait you've never told me about that friend that you keep sending letters from since we we're grade five what is he or she?" She crossed her arms

"He is.." You said simply and look away

Then Lois just look at you curiously

"-gone, I mean he's gone 'cause of the tornado incident in Kansas. With his family, my mom told me, I hope that's not true" You look at her

"I'm sorry (Y/n)-"

"-And I didn't know about it. I was too late." You sighs "-I always lose my loves ones" You shrugged and glanced at the ground

"-But aren't you and Bruce together?"

You froze in a moment and look up to her and look amused "Me and Bruce? We?"

"Yeah, (Y/n) I mostly see you with him in every paparazzi's pictures" She chuckled

You rose your brows and curled your lips "Well, we—are not together Lois. But yeah we're together but we're not like y'know, what you think and those paparazzi –uh we're not in that together, we're not a couple or whatever you think"

"Oh.." Lois nodded with slight smirk

"We are just...friends..he's my best friend and I love him. We're just friends"

"If you say so" Lois shrugged

"Are you still on uh–Daily planet?" You quickly asked and changed the topic.

She raise her brows and tilt her head high it feels like she knows you just change the topic "Yes..still working and living with my dream, unlike you"

You chuckled "That's sounds..amazing, living with your dream huh?... Hey, Lois"

"Hmm?"

"I think I might follow my dream, this time, I will be what I want to be. I'm coming with you" You crossed your arms

She smiles "Well, I guess I'll see you soon there. (Y/n)"

"Yeah, since the company's gone" You nodded and look down at your parents' grave

"Hey, (Y/n) I remember you told me about your childhood friend? When we were grade four you said he can fly-"

"That's just on my dream, Lois. I don't know, and that's impossible but I'm not sure, or maybe I just talk random things before, y'know kids do talk too much. And plus he's gone and I kinda miss him even though I barely remember my memories with him, was that weird?."

"I think no, not at all"

"Well, I try not to miss him but..in the end..I still do."

"(Y/n) missing someone is your heart's way of reminding you love that person"

"He's gone, Lois"

She gave awe look "What's his name? Again?"

You sighed "..Cla—Bruce?" You look behind Lois and you suddenly see Bruce approaching with bouquet of white roses in his hand. Lois look over her shoulder.

"Mr. Wayne" Lois said

Bruce just nod his head and smiles weakly

"You got a company?" He look at you and narrowed his eyes

You crossed your arms again and tilt your head down and look up to him. He grabs your cheek and kisses your temple.

You see Lois gave you a smug look "Friend huh" She murmurs

Bruce glanced at her

*Ring* Rrring*

Lois' phone suddenly rang then she looked down at her phone and frowns

"Uh, (Y/n) I have to go. it was nice talking with you again by the way. Uh–thanks. Bye and bye Mr. Wayne" She walk backwards and hid her phone

"Bye Lois, see you again soon" You smiled and wave your hand at her then she waves her hand back and smiles before she starts walk away. "Weird, the interview's not even started but we talked, it's been a while talking with your friend slash old classmate"

He sniggers

You look down at Bruce holding a bouquet of white roses. "That's beautiful"

He smiles and examines your eyes "Thanks" then he puts down the flowers in front the grave and he goes back to you and he wrap his arm around you and strokes your arm.

"I'm so sorry (Y/n)"

"It's alright, it's not your fault Bruce"

He sighs "I'll fix this..."

You frowned and look up to his eyes "How? What do you mean?"

"Someone need to pay"

Then you look puzzled "I don't understand you, you mean those aliens invaded us-"

"-No, that alien, the people call himself the god"

"Woah woah wait, you are going to do something aren't you? Look, Bruce I know you're rich but it doesn't mean you'll do whatever you want to do..and are you talking about the Superman guy? He didn't do anything cause of my parents' death, it was the enemies-"

He cuts you off "-Thousands of people—DIED because of him. And I'll never let that happened again and-" Then a beat of silence

"-I don't want to lose you (Y/n)-" He said firmly

You step backwards and he let you go

"I know, Bruce. Thousands of people died and yes including my parents. But that Superman is not a bad guy, I can see it. He helps and saves people's lives, that's why people call him the god for them and he inspires people. And yes it might his fault too he let people died but I know he didn't want that, he's not a bad person, Bruce. And those enemies did this—not him and why you're like so mad at him?"

"I'm not, I'm just saying the facts"

"Yeah, be like that if you're a superhero"

He scoffs and shook his head "I'm just protecting the people I care about and especially you (Y/n)"

You cut him off "-Bruce, I know what you are"

He furrow his brows "What?"

You scoffed "I knew in the beginning it's obvious. I know you are hiding something Bruce and I'm not stupid"

"I don't know what you're talking about (Y/n)"

You scoffed "Please, when I visit you in the Gotham for the first time, then it's like I really know who you really are, I remembered—"

===========

_(Gotham - winter - night - three years ago)_

You walked down the streets alone as the sky is dark and foggy and the place is cold, snows falling. You just arrived in Gotham just to surprise your best friend Bruce Wayne, he didn't know you're here.

You bought two hot coffee from the coffee shop and you're about to get in a taxi cab but all of sudden you hear woman's scream trying to get some help so you hurried and ran down the streets and see her frightened look and there's a three guys with her, two guys holding a knife and the other one pointing his gun to the woman.

"No please! I have family! I need this!"

"Give me the bag" The guy said firmly

And the other guy raise his knife in front of her face "Or else-" Suddenly you cut him off by hearing your loud footsteps

You startled and glance at your shoes

"Oh lookie here Vince....we got a jackpot eh?" The other guy said and the guy whistled

You frowned and look at the woman who's shivering badly right now "Help me! Call the cops!"

"Shut up!" The guy with the gun said

"Let her go!" You said firmly

Then the guy slowly points his gun at you, you breathe heavily "I said let her go, you don't have to do this or else" You said and glance at your coffee and slowly open it slightly

He keeps his eyes at you and smirked "Call the cops? Stop me? Try me woman!" He chuckled, walk towards and aims his gun at you

"Do you know where you are doll? Are you lost? Heh"

"I don't want to make any trouble sir. Just let her go she didn't do anything to you she don't deserve this"

"Well, if I let her go....you uh... have to come with me my lady" He smiles creepily

' _Oh god why did I entered in this bad situation'_

You shook your head "Alright, let her go" You said simply _'I need to escape quickly after I did this dumb decision'_

He widen his smile and the two guys chuckled behind him and he is so close to you right now. He stroke your cheek down to your lips and chin by his gun and you feel uncomfortable right now, you frowned. "You are my goddamn christmas present, eh?"

You yanked, look away and step backwards but the wall blocked you so you're leaning in the wall now

"Ooh naughty naughty aren't we?" Then they laughed he walk back to his guys and points you with his gun "She's scared he-he"

"Does she know she's in Gotham?" The other guy chuckled

"She look nothing like she lives here"

You furrowed your brows and watches them laughing around like an idiot. You look down at your coffee "Coffee" You said simply and look up at them

"What?"

You smiled weakly "I said coffee, you want?-"

Then he look amused and start chuckled

"Coffee? How sweet of her! Well make sure it's hot like her" He smirked then he look over his shoulder to his guys nodded their heads like an idiots then he look back at you and grins

"-Yeah you want coffee? Here have some!"

**_*Splash!*_ **

You swiftly throw the hot coffee in his face "AH!!? YOU BITCH!—my face! BURNS!" He screams and shivers, he suffers to open his eyes and his guys startled

You swiftly grip his arm and push it toughly and he let go his gun and you quickly take it. He stumbles and cover his eyes. "Shit! Shit!"

"That coffee is for my guy and I wasted it because of you!"

You kick his stomach by your knee and slam his head with the gun, he fell and leans at the wall. You point the gun at him 'Damn this gun is heavy' You frowned

"Y-you two let her go" You said and points the gun at those two. They raise their hands and the woman wavers and hastily ran away "Thank you!" She said

You watch her walk away and suddenly the guy you hurt stands up and scowls "YOU LITTLE!-" He snatch the gun from your hand. You startled and he pushes you in the wall "Ah!" You closes your eyes and he raise his fist and about to punch you but suddenly—

**_*Swoosh!*_ **

You hear someone flied down and came from the building. You open your eyes and see a dark figure, a man looked like a bat? Dressed like a bat! and he blocks you from the guy name Vince who's about to punch you and the bat stopped him as he grabs his hand and Vince suddenly shoots his chest but the bat didn't got shot as he's in bulletproof, he swiftly grabs Vince's other hand and twist it around through his back and he grab his gun and throws it away and grips his neck.

You gasped and look up to him and he—

_**(To be continued)** _

_**_____________________** _

_**Sorry my lovelies! Have to stop here in this part! I don't wanna make another long chapter again and can't fit the whole story..sooo yeah don't worry there's already a next chapter but I'm still not done yet writing hope y'all wait patiently. So sorry I suck at writing in this chapter or the story's weird but still thank you again! For reading my story! Imma update the next chapter later or this week!~ xxx** _


	5. "The Son of Gotham"

"Well, that's not how you treat nicely to the woman" The bat said coldly

"Batman!" The other guy scowls and raise his knife

You look around and look puzzled ' _The Batman? So the story's true, there's a man dressed like a bat in Gotham!?'_

The Batman grabs the guy's neck

And you interrupt him "You?! You are real?"

He look at you and suddenly he widen his eyes "Why are you here?!" He said gruffly

"What?"

"What are you doing here?!"

You tilt your head _'why would he asking me like that? Or is it because I'm in Gotham? Alone?'_

And you're surprised by his reaction when he sees you like he really knows you or you guys known each other, especially with that blue eyes' expression

You shook your head "I..I–I have to see my boyf—Look out!" You see the other guy with knife punches Batman's jaw, he slightly stumbled and he got bruised on his lips starts bleeding little then he swiftly punch him back and the guy he's holding too, he glance at you giving '-you're-distracting-me-' look or a stoic look.

Then he grabs the two of them and throws them away through the street while the other one look so terrified when he sees the bat look over his shoulder and glares at him and then the bat shoot him with his grapple hook gun "Hah! You miss bats"

Then the bat pull his grapple hook gun and actually he shoot the huge box behind the guy "Yeah, for good cause-" The bat said so he swiftly pull it and then it hit the guy and stumbled and the bat kicked him, the guy falls "ah!" Then he try to stand up "No! No" He wavers as the bat starts to walk towards at him then suddenly the guy ran away like an idiot.

You gaped and walk backwards cause you're too close at the batman.

The two guys in the street ran away too "Freaking batman!" ..."C'mon! Let's go!"

You walk towards "Yeah that's right! You better run now!" And you looked down at the spilled coffee on the ground "Ugh. That's for my boy-friend, and I wasted it"

The batman walk towards at you "You need to go back to your home"

Then you hear him and you turn around and stroke your hair backwards "Hey, thank you so much for saving my-"

Suddenly the batman disappears in front of you with a woosh! You frowned and hastily look around and you don't see him anymore.

You sighs "Well, that went well. Nice talking with you uh-bat—man?" You pat your legs

Then you walk down the streets and the taxi is gone.

"Oh great" Then you take out your phone and the battery's dead. "Oh no. Ugh!" Then you look around the place, the place is empty and dark. You breathe heavily with smoke came out from your mouth and snows lands down on your head then you bend down and wrapped your arms around you and look down and buried your face on your arms then you remember something unexpectedly, someone. _'I wish Clark's here with me'_

======

**_*Woosh!*_ **

_"(Y/n)"_

_You hear his voice then you look up_

_He smiles warmly "Found you"_

_"Clark? You are here!" You stand up, he lands down and walk toward to you and then you hugged him tight "I'm sorry! I got lost! I can't see my mom in the crowd and then-"_

_"Don't worry, I'm here now, I found you"_

_"How?" You smiled weakly and then you let go_

_"I hear your heartbeat, you feel..scared and I followed it" He look down then holds your hand "-C'mon let's go back to your mom" He nodded and then you beamed then you two start to walking away. **This happened long years ago when you were seven year old.**_

=======

"Wait what? Why Clark's just pop out on my head? Well I think maybe I just miss those old days with him or.. him...?.." Your thought

And later on, suddenly you hear a car approaching and stops in front of you and someone came out from the car as the door opens

"Ms. (L/n)!"

You slowly look up and breathing heavily.

"Alfred?" You widen your eyes

"Oh bloody hell! Dear stand up!"

You stand up "Alfred, h-how'd you know I'm here?"

He gave you his coat, put around your shoulders "Oh dear, there's no time for answering questions, we need to get outta here" He let you get in the car and you look puzzled and as you get inside the car he closes the door and he walk around the car until he goes in the front seat and before he get inside he look up in the sky and he kinda nodded his head and then he get inside the car.

"Ms. (Y/n) (L/n) why are you here in Gotham? Why'd you didn't let us know?" Then he starts driving

"I'm sorry, I was trying to surprise Bruce"

"Well, you should let me know first Ms. (L/n)"

"Sorry Alfred" And then you look outside the window and look up at the buildings. You see a bat signal in the dark sky.

"Next time you have to let me know first if you're going here in this kind of place, dear" Alfred added and look at you in the mirror and you just nod your head.

_*****Time skip***** _

You entered in the Wayne manor with Alfred. You gaped little and look around while you take off Alfred's coat and he takes it.

"You two only live here? How he can handle if he's alone in this big place?"

Alfred smirks "Well, a son of billionaire couple"

"Yeah, that explains" You nodded with your lips pouted

"Follow me Ms. (L/n)" Alfred walk inside the huge living room with big windows, you followed him while you look around

You smirked "How many times do I need to tell you Alfred, just call (Y/n) since were like a family now"

He chuckled and shook his head "Alright sorry, (Y/n)"

"Where's Bruce? Is he here?" You look at Alfred

"Wait, here Miss-uh–(Y/n) I'm going to call him"

"Alright" You pursed your lips and you sat down in the couch in front the fireplace and watch the fire

Then Alfred walk away and suddenly someone rushed in "Master bruce!–oh!" Then Bruce shush him "ssh!"

You hear them so you look over your shoulder and the two of them sees you and startled Bruce look up to you, widen his eyes and he then smiles at you and weird is he look tired and you see his lips has a bruise and a little blood

"Bruce" You stand up and smiles little

he walk towards to you and smiles back "You're here?"

"Yeah, surprised? Well merry christmas" You grinned then he hugs you and you hug him back

He scoffs "You should let me know you're coming. Especially in this kind of place. You know Gotham is not a safest place" Then he let go

You furrowed your brows and shook your head "I just want to surprise you. So here I am! Here with you, celebrating christmas. Since my parents are not going to celebrate with me as they're busy and—I knew you'll be alone in Christmas Eve—again" You tilt your head. Bruce smirks then he glanced at Alfred, Alfred gave him a smug look before he walk away. And when you see him walk away you look back at Bruce who's gazing at your eyes right now.

You slightly roll your eyes and grabs his cheek and quickly kiss it "Miss me?"

He grinned, ear to ear "Yeah...and youu looking lovely today Ms. (L/n)" He slightly pinch your chin

You scoffs then you look down to his lips and stroke his cheek examining his bruise "What happened to you?"

He rose his brows and wavers "Oh–it's-" He look away and you let go and crossed your arms

"-It's nothing" He cover his lips, you frowned

"Bruce, no it's not nothing! Let me see. Stop it, don't move" You grab his hand and slowly put it down, he sighs deeply

"I was just-"

"You alright?"

"Yeah don't worry about me"

"Yeah right, you look like you've been beaten up Bruce, what happened really?" Then you look up to his blue ocean eyes deeply. Then his eyes examines yours.

"I tripped" He said simply and shrugged

"What?" You chuckled and let go and crossed your arms again

"-And I was tired and I-"

Then you look again to his lips and frowned you remember the batman awhile ago who got punched in the lips by the bad guy and his lips got bruised and bleed little and same like Bruce. And you remember Alfred unexpectedly found you in the middle of no where like _'how he knew that? Gotham is a big city and Bruce is not with me, just those bad guys and the batman this time. What is that? The bat did call him? What are they? like a friends? What? I'm confused!'_

You cut him off "Woah wait big guy—you tripped? Really?" You smirked and nod your head

He nodded "Yeah" He lick his lips

"Oh poor guy, you're really tired aren't you?" You suddenly grab his hair and rubbed it messily. He shrugged and look away in sec

"Well, get some rest then" You smiled weakly

He shook his head "Nah...it's christmas and my idea of a perfect christmas is.. to spend time with you. So-"

**_*Dong!* *Dong!*_ **

The clock belled in the living room, it's 12 am now. You two glanced at the clock.

"-Merry christmas (Y/n)" Bruce said continually and smiled

"Merry christmas Bruce" You tilt your had down and you smiled back with your pink cheeks.

_______________

**_(Back to the present)_ **

You look down at your parents' grave and you look up to Bruce, frowning.

"You are the batman? The son of Gotham? Oh why I didn't know about this?" You crossed your arms

He shook his head "Wow. How-"

"I just realize it but I'm not sure, but it seems like it is"

"(Y/n)"

You walk towards and lean your hand to his shoulder and stroke it, he glance at it and look up to your glittering eyes when you start hold his temple and examine his eyes

"Why are you doing this, Bruce?"

He furrowed his brows "I'm sorry. I have to. Gotham needs me"

You nodded and you let go "Bruce, you know you have to be more careful, I'm worried about you"

"You don't have to, I can handle myself"

"But that batman...that mask you wear, is it worth it? Giving your life in grave danger?"

He shook his head "That mask it's not to hide who I am (Y/n), but to create what I am and it's my duty to defend this world and that's what I'm going to do"

You scoffed "Alright, Bruce"

"(Y/n) I care about you and-"

"I think I need to take a break, Bruce" You swiftly look up him

He frowned and gaped

"I just need some alone time...it's been hard, really. I'm sorry" You look down at your parents' grave

He sighs then you grab his hand and hold it "But I love you Bruce-"

"And I love you too (Y/n)"

"-you've been really a great friend to me. But I just really want to do this, I have to. I want to try to move on about my parents and also my older brother, I can't belive they're together right now without me. And I want to do some things to work out. And I think I want to find a new job, that job, that I really want to be-"

"Journalist?"

"Yes…" You raise his hand and stroke it

"It's okay, (Y/n) I understand you. You've been through a lot. And If you want to take a break, it's okay. I'll let you go if that makes you feel happy but (Y/n) if you need me, I'm always here for you" He hold your cheek

You pouted with your teary eyes glittering and you glanced at your parents again and when you look back at Bruce. You tip toed and grab his temple and kissed him and he kisses you back.

.....

........

You let go and take a breath

"I'm sorry Bruce I just need some alone time" You slightly cried

Then you walk past at him and starts walking away. Bruce frowns and he look up and watches you walk away down the street.

You sniffed "Don't look back (Y/n) don't look back, please don't look back I said, you letting show yourself that you're weak, don't look back, show him you're a strong woman. Just keep walking, never look back"

 

________________

**Thank you for reading my fellow readers! I'm going to update this story very often! So hope y'all can wait patiently! And understand! Thank you againxxx**


	6. "Start something new"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> || Yes, I am still alive and I am truthfully sorry I didn't updated for the new chapter, I'm sorry BC I was really busy studying for my school exams last time but now, my exam is over I can now possibly update! And wow thank you for many reads I didn't expect that you guys can read this weird story but hey! Here's a new chapter! TYSM lovelies! Xxx ||

 

 

Days later, you just woke up in your house and someone texted you as your phone vibrates in the table. You sit up in the bed and take your phone beside you.

Bruce : _"Good Morning, (Y/n)_

_-I can't believe today is the day you will turn twenty five. It's been awhile._

_-I miss you and happy birthday_

_-how are you? Is everything alright?_

_-just call me, if there's something's wrong."_

You sighed and closes your eyes and you slouch and grab your head. You are about to tap the call word but you suddenly turn off your phone and you stand up and walk towards to your balcony with your night clothes, you look around the place of view tall buildings everywhere. With a bright blue clouds in the sky.

And all of sudden you hear sirens and you look down the street, and see some firetrucks driving through the road towards the building with a big smoke lifting to the sky, far from your place. Then you feel something in the sky and see a floating figure.. a guy with blue suit and red cape suddenly flew away swiftly before you look up, he flew towards to the building with fire. **_*Swooosh!*_**

You're about to take a picture of what you saw but suddenly there's something pops out on your phone, a text message:

Lois : _"Good Morning, (Y/n). Are you ready to report?"_

You widen your eyes _'shoot! What time is it? It's 7:40!'_

"oh, I'm going to be late! I have to hurry up!" You ran towards the bathroom and toothbrushes your teeth then take a shower and you wear this OOTD

You texted back Lois that you're going on your first day of job, and feel terrified but excited at the same time.

Right now you feel like can't wait to do something new, this is now your moment to be what you want to be and living with your dreams, new chapter in your life, to be a investigate reporter, a journalist.

"Alright, I'm coming now Daily planet." You walked towards the vanity and look yourself in the mirror an wear your pearl earrings and you open your drawer and see that little box...that birthday present gift you got from your childhood friend Clark and it pops on your mind you suddenly miss him. You opened the box and take out the beautiful necklace and you wear it and you gazes.

"Oh Clark, thank you...

happy birthday to...me"

Then you blinked multiple times and starts panic "God, I'm going to be late!" You walked out to your bed room and goes outside in the house.

And after you go outside the building, you get inside the taxi cab in front you "Daily planet, please"

"But ma'am that place is traffic" The driver said and look up to you in the mirror.

"Just drive please, I'm going to be late" You frowned and he just nod and shrugged and starts driving.

**_***Time skip***_ **

Then later on you're now getting near but the traffic is taking too long.

"I told you ma'am, it's traffic" The driver said

You sighed deeply "It's alright, I'll just..go-"

"but we're not exactly there yet"

"It's okay, here-" You gave the money "Thank you, sir" You hurriedly goes outside the car, walked across the street with crowded people.

**_*Ring!* *RRing!*_ **

Your phone rings and you take it "Hello, Lois?"

"(Y/n) where are you?"

"Yeah I'm on my way!"

As you're about to across to another street and getting near you almost got hit by a bike with a man

"Miss! Look out!" He said with his deeply warm voice.

You startled and look up and see the guy with glasses and wearing dark maroon checkered long sleeves, riding in the bike. He stopped

"What happened?"

"Ah nothing Lois! I'm on my way alright?" You wavered "Ugh can Mr. White wait a sec?" You murmured then you look up to the guy

"I'm sorry!-" You said with your hands raise and your brows furrowed.

Then he just started stare at you with puzzled look and gaped.

"-really sorry!" You added with shooking your head and you continued ran away, through towards the Daily Planet building.

"U-uh be careful..!" He watches you walking away and he slightly curled his lips "(Y/n)...?"

******

You finally entered in the building and turn off your phone. You walk towards the elevator and get inside with people.

******

While him, he get inside in the other elevator while he keeps his eyes at you with slightly awe look until the door was going to close, you look up and just glanced at the guy you saw a moments ago, you're surprised he also work here too and it will be…awkward if you meet him again since you remember what happened awhile ago embarrassed yourself trying to get killed by a bike with him.

 

__________________

_**Alright I'm sorry my fellow readers! I have to stop here and I'm sorry I'm late and please forgive me if this chapter is weird and suck please forgive I know! I'm not a good writer but still thank you for reading or forcing yourself to read this though! LOL why.** _

_**And by the way I'm thinking about if I'm going to turn this into a book 1 and make the Justice league a book 2 what do y'all guys think? as I've seen the movie and it's good, and I don't understand why people hate it and said it's the worst movie but I honestly like the movie but I didn't say it was really a great movie it's just that it's really a good movie and it's enjoyable to watch like you know what I mean? After all that WB did to us DC fans and they did their thing, cut some good scenes (damn this movie got a lot issues) and reshoot and turn Henry's upper lip into bad CGI looking weird sh*t. Well what do y'all guys think about the JL movie? And scale it 1-10 and who's your favorite hero character? (Mine is 9/10 and my fave is Wonder Woman *wink*winki*)** _


End file.
